Mollywobbles
by Arthursmol
Summary: A light hearted little one shot, looking at Ron using a pet name that Hermione isn't overly impressed with.


**I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you for allowing us to play with your characters. Thank you to Valkyriexx for BETAing (go read her stuff, it's so much better!)  
A light hearted look at Ron using a pet name that Hermione isn't overly impressed with.**

Mollywobbles.

The gentle breeze blew the orange bedroom curtains making them bloom out ever so slightly and causing a shadow to cast over the young couple laying together on the young man's bed. He lay on his back, with his eyes closed as the young lady, nestled into his side began to curl her fingers through the strands of red hair, accidentally caressing his neck with her knuckles.

"Mmmmm!" The young man could be heard to mutter.

"Are you alright?" The young lady asked.

"Oh yeah, that's just perfect Hermy."

Hermione's hand shot away and she pulled herself up onto her elbows and then into a sitting position. Ron's eyes flew open. "Why'd you stop?"

"Seriously Ron? Hermy?"

"What? You don't like it?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Ron. "No, Ron, I don't. It's just ... urgh! It's just not me!"

"Well, I think it's you, you're my Hermy." Ron grinned up at Hermione as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I am not! Why would you think I would want to be called Hermy?"

"I don't know, I thought girls liked pet names."

"Where on earth would you get that idea from? I don't want to speak ill of Lavender but I hope it's not from last year's incident with the whole Won Won thing!"

"No!" Ron said quickly, then looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, partly, yeah. But I hear other people using pet names. I mean, Harry calls Ginny, Gin and Bill calls Fleur his little flower."

"Lots of people call Ginny-Gin and as for Bill and Fleur ... The least said the better Ron."

"But even Dad has a pet name for Mum!"

"Really? I can't imagine your Mum wanting a pet name."

"She does! I've heard Dad calling her Mollywobbles."

Hermione let out a loud snort. "Mollywobbles?"

Ron grinned "I know, I was heading downstairs for a midnight snack and I overheard them in their room ... bit embarrassing really."

"I would think it was!" Hermione giggled.

"So, no pet name then?" Ron asked.

"I never said that" Hermione said thoughtfully, "I just don't think I'm a Hermy. Oh and please don't call me love or dear, the only people I hear saying "Love" and "Dear" are the men on the market stalls when Mums buying the weekly fruit and veg!"

It was Ron's turned to snort. "Actually Dad says "Yes dear" and "No dear" a lot when Mums caught him dragging another bloody muggle contraption into the shed!"

Hermione's giggle turned into a laugh. "I can imagine! He really knows when he's pushed his luck, doesn't he?"

Ron laughed "Yeah, he does! I think I need to get some lessons from him! I don't think I've quite worked out when I'm beginning to piss you off! Mind you, they've been together, like forever. You and me, we're just starting out. We've got years ahead of us yet."

Hermione blushed and looked down at Ron. "Really? You think we have years?"

"Well, yeah, don't you?"

"I hope so, I've always hoped so."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hands. "Me too. Shame I was too much of an idiot to let you know before."

"Well, we're here now, so we can make up for lost time."

"If we're making up for lost time what are you doing sitting there."

Hermione smiled shyly before laying back down next to Ron. Her hand reached up to the curls at the nape of his neck again...

"Mmmmm. My 'Mione ... " Ron's eyes flew up and glanced sideways at Hermione "Sorry!"

"It's Ok, "Hermione blushed "I think I like that."

Ron pulled himself up onto one elbow and smiled down at her "'My Mione?"

"Yeah, I think, maybe that one's OK. Just, don't say it too often and definitely not in public!"

Ron leant down and kissed her gently on the nose. "I won't, I promise."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was very late before Ron and Hermione emerged from Ron's room. Nobody else seemed to be around as they made their way downstairs in search of food with Hermione still holding his hand. Ron turned and raised a finger to his lips warning Hermione to be quiet. Although he knew his parents were happy that he and Hermione were together, he wasn't sure how they would react to Hermione slipping out of his bedroom close to midnight.

As they passed the doors on the lower floors a noise emitted from Ron's parents bedroom door.

"Mmmmm! Mollywobbles!"

Ron turned to Hermione with a look of horror on his face as she shoved a fist into her hand to prevent herself from laughing.

"Kill me, kill me now!" Ron pleaded.


End file.
